


Cas's Mistake

by Hankouteki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: Based on season 12, episode 9. Dean isn't happy when Castiel kills Billie, and makes his feelings on the matter very clear when they return to the bunker.





	

“What have you done?” Dean said, terror-stricken as he looked at the place where Billy had just been standing.

  
Dean stormed into the bunker with Cas, Sam, and his mother on his tail.

  
“You had no right to do that! Don’t you understand what ganking a reaper could cause? She said COSMIC consequences, Cas! Didn’t you learn your lesson when YOU caused the angels to fall from Heaven? Or maybe when Leviathins infested our world after YOU swallowed them up in a desperate, stupid grab for power?”

  
Castiel looked wounded by Dean’s words. He thought to himself that he should just disappear, but he loved Dean far too much to do that.

  
However, Mary had had enough. “Dean!”

  
Dean flinched at the sound of his mother’s voice so angry. Sure, she had never raised a hand to him as an adult, but the last time he’d been around her, he was four years old, and she was not one to “spare the rod”, just as his father hadn’t been. He looked at his mother and saw the anger in her eyes. She was like a mama tiger and thought of Cas as one of her own.

  
“You do NOT talk to him like that,” she said, taking a protective stance slightly in front of Castiel.

  
“Fine. But I know what will get through to him,” Dean said defensively. He walked around Mary, grabbed Castiel by the hand, and began leading him to his bedroom.

  
Dean and Castiel’s dynamic had shifted many times and at this point, if one was guilty, he would submit to the other. Mary began to pursue them, but Sam knew better.

  
“Mom, stop. It’s okay," Sam said, trying to keep her from following the couple.

  
“But-!”

  
“No, it’s fine. This isn’t the first time this has happened. Just give them a minute.”

  
“Like Hell I will,” Mary said, ignoring Sam. She got to the hallway just as Dean’s door closed and locked.

  
Sam didn’t bother to follow, knowing Mary would figure out exactly what she was meddling in when she got there. She ran up to Dean’s door, but paused when she was able to hear the conversation going on.

  
“Drop ‘em,” Dean said.

  
“I didn’t do anything wrong!" Cas protested stubbornly.

  
SMACK SMACK

  
Two hard blows landed on each of the backs of the angel’s thighs and he cried out in pain, defiantly glaring at Dean.

  
“Stop it!" he yelled.

  
Dean’s eyebrows raised. “Fine. Get out then,” he said with a huff, unlocking the door and quickly pulling it open.

  
When he saw Mary standing there, Cas quickly got onto the bed and literally hid under the covers, face pink from embarrassment.

Mary’s reaction wasn’t too different, but she had no covers under which to hide. Dean and Mary looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Dean finally spoke.

  
“Mom, what are you doing?” he asked.

  
“I, um, just wanted to make sure you boys were okay.”

  
Dean stepped out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

  
He swallowed an awkward lump in his throat before he began. “Cas and I have an arrangement, Mom. We’re partners of sorts, and we keep each other in check. Everything you just heard is between consenting adults, okay?”

  
“But-“

  
“Trust me. I’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. We know each other’s limits and have nothing but love and respect between us. Okay, Mom?”

  
“Okay…” she said apprehensively.

  
Dean placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

  
Mary nodded and took a step back before walking away.

  
“Well,” Dean thought to himself, “Back to business.”

  
He stepped back into the room, closing the door quietly as not to frighten his angel any further. He sat down next to the lump of covers of the bed that was Cas, and put his hand gently where the angel’s shoulder appeared to be. When the lump withdrew from him, Dean sighed and pulled back the covers to reveal Castiel’s angelic face looking anxious and guilty.

  
“I did what I had to do to protect you guys,” Cas said, steadfast in his reasoning.

  
Dean sighed again. “Come on. Sit up. Let’s talk about this.”

  
“I’m not talking about anything. I did what the Winchesters always do.”

  
“Well then,” Dean said, hoisting Cas up out of his position and guiding him to sit by his side on the bed, “You also know what happens when Winchesters get out of line,”.

  
He pulled Castiel over his lap facedown, and Castiel immediately began to panic, until Dean placed a hand on the small of his back and applied enough pressure not to hurt Castiel, but to tell him not to run. Cas exhaled and immediately calmed, resigned to his fate. He felt Dean reach under him and undo his belt before pulling it out of the loops and then pulling down his pants and boxers in one fluid movement. He shivered at the sudden rush of cold air against his backside and shook slightly from a combination of anticipation and the chilly breeze.

  
“You understand why you’re in this position?” Dean asked.

  
A silent nod from the boyish angel is the only confirmation Dean got that he had heard him.

  
“Alright.” Dean raised his hand up and brought it down sharply on the upturned buttocks. The small whimper that elicited from Castiel nearly stopped him, but he knew this had to be done. It’s not like the angel had taken it easy on him when he took on the Mark of Cain or when he attempted to give himself to Michael.

  
Dean brought himself back to the task at hand. He had a shaking angel to tend to. Dean rubbed Cas’s back for just a moment before resuming with blows at the same strength before increasing the intensity. “Do you SMACK admit SMACK your mistake, SMACK Cas?”  
The angel nodded his head furiously as a few tears began to stream down his face.  
“You know the rules, Cas. Verbal answer.”

  
Something harder than Dean's hand left a stripe of fire across the angel’s backside and he immediately began to struggle in earnest. Dean paused for a moment and lowered the belt, not wanting to be too harsh on his beloved angel, and took on a comforting tone.

  
“Stop, Cas. It’s me. I’m here. I love you. I will never give you more than your vessel can handle,” he said.

  
He waited until Cas’s breathing began to steady and he heard a soft, “I love you too,” that nearly shattered his heart. He steeled himself, looking down at the already very red bum and the one welt that was already present and made a mental note to be sure not to overlap any of the upcoming strokes. He would never want to injure Cas. He brought the belt down again with calculated precision slightly above the previous welt, being sure not to let them touch. When the next lash landed slightly below the first, Cas let out a cry that quickly turned to a sob.

  
“I’m sorry! Dean, please! Please no more! I’ll be good! I promise!” he pleaded with his loving hunter, but the Dean was unwavering.

  
“Sh. It’s okay. I want you to count these last three and then we’re done, okay? Hang in there,” Dean said, soothingly rubbing the other man’s back.

  
He gathered himself and brought the belt down on the angel’s sit spots.

  
Dean was worried when Cas didn't respond right away, thinking that he maybe had taken things too far. He waited with bated breath until he heard a weak “one.”

  
“Good job, Cas. Two more.”

  
SMACK!

  
The tops of Cas’s thighs felt the fire.

  
“Two!” he cried out.

  
SMACK!

  
“THREE!” he screamed out as the last stroke fell slightly below the one previous.

  
Dean immediately tossed the belt onto the floor and pulled his love into his arms. He held him, rocking the angel as he sobbed and cried out his shame and apologies.

  
“Now, Cas, I want you to do one last thing…”

  
“No! Please, Dean, no more!” he cried out, panicked.

  
“Sh… You’re okay. No more spanking, okay? Can you do this one thing for me?”

  
Cas looked up into Dean’s pleading, tear filled eyes, seeing the love in them.

  
“What is it?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

  
“Heal yourself.”

  
Cas looked down, unsure of himself. He looked back up and saw Dean simply nod encouragement. Dean didn’t want those nasty welts to be there when his angel woke up. He didn’t want him to hurt now or ever again. Cas sighed and steeled himself before shakily standing, reaching behind him, and emitting the glow from his hand, the telltale sign of healing angel magic. As the glow dimmed, so did he, collapsing into his love’s arms. Dean gently moved him into the bed and tucked him under the covers, moving into the bed with him and cradling him. He lingered for just a moment, seeing how peaceful Castiel now looked. He turned to leave, pausing to turn off the light and quietly shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am open to requests. :)


End file.
